The overall purpose of the Research Core (RC) is to provide administrative and scientific management of all research supported by the Maryland Center for Health Equity (M-CHE) proposed Center of Excellence on Race, Ethnicity and Health Disparities Research (COE). The RC will manage the peer review process for pilot studies and provide an infrastructure for peer review of manuscripts, grant proposals and scientific presentations derived for COE supported research. The RC will work closely with the Administration Core (AC) to fulfill the primary goal of conducting responsible and ethical research that illuminates how race, ethnicity and structural determinants contribute to the premature morbidity and mortality suffered by African American and Latino populations in Maryland. The Research Core will also support and encourage publication of peer-reviewed manuscripts, presentations at local, national and international conferences and meetings, and dissemination of research results in collaboration with the Research Training and Education Core (RTEC) and the Community Engagement and Outreach Core (CEOC).